


The Final yet Not-So-Final Straw

by jlowi17



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Hybrid AU, Implied Relationships, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bird!gavin, cat!Michael, cutie patooties - Freeform, i swear its just adorable, its totally Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlowi17/pseuds/jlowi17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin pisses off Michael.<br/>What else is new?</p>
<p>But somehow Gav ends up the victor ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final yet Not-So-Final Straw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my RTWA gal Tilly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+RTWA+gal+Tilly).



> My pal drew a pic for me and so I owed her 1 Mavin ficlet
> 
> WARNING THERE IS CUTENESS AHEAD

 

Gavin sat perched at his desk as per norm, his grandeur wings flayed outwards around him, creating a slight breeze in their movements and knocking games and objects off the shelves and desks around him. How unfortunate for him Michael was standing in the doorway to the Achievement Hunter Office watching paper and fan art fall off his wall and the trinkets that usually sat on his desk tumble to the floor. Whether Gavin was feigning ignorance or he just simply didn’t realise with his headphones on and eyes latched to the screen in front of him, Michael was absolutely sick and tired of having to pick his shit up off the floor at least three times a day and had gotten to the final straw.

Creeping up behind the Brit, Michael grabbed the back of Gavin’s chair and yanked, toppling it and its weight downwards to the floor, promptly leaping on top of the now flailing bundle of feathers and Brit on the ground.

“Micoo! Micoo No!” The screeching Brit giggled as he wrestled with the angry feline on top of him.

The others in the office just looked on in amusement as feathers flew, accompanying the low growls and bird noises that came from the intertwined bundle of hybrids on the floor. It ended with Michael on top of a red and flustered Gavin, whose wings lay spanned flat to his sides. As Michael looked to Gavin in victory, the Brit flicked his wings up, covering the two so he could lean up and quickly peck Michael on the lips.

Michael practically collapsed into a blushing heap, promptly getting off the Brit and flipping his hood up to cover his increasingly embarrassingly reddening face.

“Now pick my shit up, you bird brain! And don’t let me find you doing it again!” Michael yelled, his voice slightly uneven, before stalking hastily back out of the office.

Gavin just chuckled under his breath, knowing well and truly that he was absolutely going to continue his ‘accidental’ antics if they elicited that response.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> See. Cutie Patooties. I told you!
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Critiques are gladly accepted!


End file.
